


Prison Cell

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SasuSakuTwitFest2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: And with that, he already understood. He wasn't able to stop himself from smiling once she left him in his cell that night.(For #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 Day 4: Travels)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Prison Cell

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but here's my entry for #SasuSakuTwitFest 2020 Day 4: Travels.
> 
> I also posted a part of this for #sssnippetaday on Twitter. Enjoyyyy!

Being on the road for two long years has led Sasuke to resign to the fact that he would be needing help from other people. With his lack of resources, he knew it's only appropriate for him to take whatever he can get from anyone who is willing to offer him anything. Provisions of food and a space to rest gave him the comfort that he thought he didn't deserve, usually from a widow, an old couple, or a starting family, who, by some miracle, did not see him as an S-rank criminal like how almost the rest of the world did. 

He's usually still on edge around people, shinobi and civilians alike. It wasn't unknown to him that not everyone was happy with Konoha's decision to spare him from a heavier punishment. But as he continued to travel, the weight on his shoulders began to lighten for he got to realize that there are still good people in the world, increasing his motivation to keep on pursuing and fighting for the peace that his brother had always hoped for.

Now, he has a lot of stories to tell when he goes back home.

On one of his visits in Ame, he was welcomed by an old widow in her home for three productive days. She insisted that he should be well taken cared of while he looked after the village to catch the group of rogue shinobi lurking in their area since the week before. It was a huge task that the civilians couldn't repay, according to her, so it was the least that she could do.

When he was about to leave after succeeding in his task there, the old lady even packed a bento for him. And he couldn't help but remember being a child once again as he accepted the bento and muttered a thanks at her.

"No problem at all, Uchiha-san. You've done so much more! A lot of people here are even fond of you because of what you did for us. So it's you whom we should thank."

"It's nothing, really."

"Ah. Such a fine gentleman you are! You've probably had lots of girls in your life, hmm?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head. Growing up, many girls threw themselves at him with the hopes of getting his attention, but there was only one that annoyed him and tugged his heartstrings despite his years of denial about it. "Just one." 

"My, my. It's wonderful to know that a handsome man like you is faithful to his one and only!" The old woman giggled. "Ah, young love. Could you tell me something about her?"

Blinking twice, Sasuke stared at her and thought about her surprising question. Until his mind traced back to those solitary moments he had in a prison cell in Konoha.

_He was well aware that she was just doing her job. But despite her silence and his sight's absence, he could feel the tenderness of her touch and the warmth of her heart as she tended to the remnant of his left arm for the third time that week._

_No words were spoken since the first time. But as he heard the movements of her hands while performing the signs for the jutsu to open his cell, he forced his dry throat to release something._

_"Sakura, thank you."_

_He received no response that night, but he was sure that his former genin teammate smiled at that as she exited and locked his cell again._

_The next time she visited for his checkup, he struggled between staying silent or asking something that has been bombarding his mind for days. It might have been obvious because he was startled when he heard her finally speak._

_"You have something to say."_

_He gulped. Unsure of how the conversation would go once his question was already out. But regardless of her answer, he knew he'd be able to sleep – nap – better that night when he finally hears from her. And so he asked, "Do you...still love me, Sakura?"_

_Astonishment was apparent with the medic for he felt her chakra fluctuate a little as she checked his left arm._ _He convinced himself that it didn't_ _matter if he received a negative answer, but every second of her silence felt a lot more suffocating than being in that cell for weeks._

_Yet she responded after a few moments, and it shook him to the core. "You know the answer to that."_

_"But Sakura, things change, don't they?"_

_"Not my feelings."_

_"Even after everything?"_

_The flow of her chakra in his system completely stopped and he heard the movements of her hand signs once again. But before he heard the clink of his cell's lock, she muttered, "Even after everything."_ _  
_ _  
_ _A week later, his chakra blindfold was allowed to be removed. It must've been because of Kakashi. He mentally thanked the man when he finally saw with his own eyes what he realized was his favorite shade of red._

_Sakura entered his cell with her usual shinobi clothes this time, unlike the past weeks wherein she was wearing her lab coat. He knew this because he could feel its cloth whenever she was beside him, so today was quite unusual if he would think about it._

_He stared at her as she approached him with a pout._

_"You look weird, Sasuke-kun."_

_He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, making her chuckle._

_"I'm here to cut your hair." Then she took out a comb and a pair of scissors from her back pocket._

_He wanted to question her, but he ended up letting her do what she wanted as she gently placed a big cloth around his shoulders, thinking that it was probably a part of her job._

_However, it was when she asked if he wanted her to shave the stubble on his jaw that he realized what she was doing was beyond her role as the medic looking after him._

_"You don't have to do that, Sakura."_

_"But I want to."_

_"Why?" He pressed._

_Then surprisingly, Sakura glared at him._

_And with that, he already understood. He wasn't able to stop himself from smiling once she left him in his cell that night._ _  
_ _  
_ The old lady beamed when she saw how deep in thought Sasuke was, giving her the impression that this man was serious about the woman in his mind right now.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "She...never gave up in choosing to love me." He looked down at his feet as he remembered her face when he left a gentle poke on her forehead on the day of his departure. "Never. Even when I was so lost."

"You must feel very blessed, Uchiha-san."

"Aa." Despite the fact that he still felt like he didn't deserve her.  
  
"Give me a moment," the widow suddenly said as she rummaged through a drawer in her living room. "Oh! Here it is!" She then reached out for Sasuke's hand, startling him, and placed something on his palm before closing it with her hands. "When you return to your lady, I hope you could give that little gift to her." She showed a smile that seemed to be partnered with a remembrance of someone.  
  
Sasuke stared at his closed fist. "Thank you. But, why?"  
  
The cheery attitude of the woman mellowed as she answered, "I was supposed to give that to my daughter after she comes back from a mission. But then, the Fourth Shinobi War broke out." Pausing, she eyed Sasuke for a few seconds, causing him to recall the past war in such a vivid way. "But she died on the battlefield, fighting for the shinobi world. I believe it's her love for the people that drove her to give her all."  
  
"I'm sorry about your loss."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I could say I've somehow recovered from it. I strongly believed that her death wasn't in vain, especially because you and your team have given that war a successful closure."  
  
Sasuke looked down once more. It was still quite weird sometimes, how a few people saw him as a hero, yet more people still viewed him as an international criminal that ended people's lives with his own hands.  
  
"The way you talked about your girl reminded me of my daughter, so please, give that gift to her. At least I know it will be in good hands." She smiled yet again, but this time, with eyes that were starting to become glassy.  
  
A small smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. There was something about the way she considered Sakura as his that calmed his entire system. And it amazed him how even though she's not here, Sakura could still draw people close to her. "She actually fought alongside me in that war, aiding me and Naruto in taking down Kaguya."  
  
The old woman gasped again, with a glint of recognition appearing on her eyes. "You mean..."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Yes, it's Sakura Haruno." The words weirdly came out with some sort of pride from his lips. And even he was surprised to find himself verbally admitting to anyone Sakura's position in his life.  
  
The woman beamed and clasped her hands, returning to her cheerful attitude like earlier. "Uchiha-san! You two look good together! And, I guess that gift was after all truly made for her, don't you think?" She gestured to Sasuke's fist.  
  
Sasuke furrowed his brows in wonder and slowly opened his palm. His lips then twitched upwards when his gaze landed on a necklace with a cherry blossom crystal pendant.

"Now go home to her, Uchiha-san. I'm pretty sure all your exhaustion from your travels would subside once you see Haruno-san again."

He thought so too.

**Author's Note:**

> May 2020 © AriannJS
> 
> –––
> 
> Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying the #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 so far! Let me know your thoughts and feels about this one😄 There's a lot going on these days, but I pray that we'd all find inner peace despite this. Please stay safe!❤️
> 
> A


End file.
